1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grounding electrical connector and, more particularly, to a grounding connector for connecting to a rebar.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A rebar is a metal bar (such as steel) which is used inside concrete to form metal reinforced concrete. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,860 describes a rebar clamp.